What the cold winds and christmas bring
by yaoikoibito
Summary: This is a story of some of the clamp yaoi pairings i know. OF course, the three of my most favourite are still in here. Kuofai Touyuki and Suoh/nokoru... rated t for safety
1. Kurogane and Fai Tsubasa

Kurogane and Fai

Fai brought chocolate from the kitchen and placed it on the table in front of the couch. He sat down beside Kurogane as the taller continued staring at the burning wood in front of the fireplace. Fai remained silent as he snuggled up against Kurogane; the latter then draped his arm over the former's shoulders. The blond sighed contently.

Kurogane looked down at his blond lover. "What's the matter?" He asked. "You're not normally this silent."

Fai sighted again. "I was thinking, before I met you I wasn't fond of winter that much. But now I think otherwise."

"Why is that?" Kurogane pulled Fai closer to his body. His arm was still draped over the other's shoulder, as if it had always belonged there.

"Because before…" Fai softly rubbed his cheek against the other's chest. "I didn't have Kuro-puppy to cuddle with. Fai nuzzled his face against his lover's chest.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurogane then planted some kisses here and there.

Somehow, the hot chocolate Fai brought for the two of them to drink had turned cold and was left forgotten. The clod room now had warmed with the passion between the two lovers.


	2. Doumeki and Watanuki XXXHolic

Doumeki and Watanuki

It was cold. Of course it would be cold; it was that time of the year already. Watanuki had been shivering all this time as he walked heading for his apartment.

"Would you stop following me?! What are you, some kind of stalker?!"

Doumeki puts one of his fingers in his ear as he felt another rant from the bespectacled boy coming on. Instead, he heard a sneeze. "Are you cold?"

"No I'm not cold." Watanuki said wit his teeth chattering.

"That's not true. Here." Doumeki wrapped his scarf around Watanuki's neck.

Watanuki mumbled something incomprehensible and turned away from Doumeki. He hid his face from the other boy.

"What?" Doumeki inquired. Was that a smirk on his face?

"I said thanks!" then Doumeki tried to get a good look of his face. "What are you doing?!" Watanuki shouted. "Stop that!" He evaded more of the other's tries.

"I want to know what you look like when you're saying that." Doumeki knew. He knew that there was a blush on Watanuki's face. But he wanted to tease him, maybe just a little bit.

Watanuki swore. He swore he would never tell Doumeki that truth. That he had made Doumeki's mittens last. That he wanted to perfect how to make them.


	3. Gingetsu and Ran Clover

Gingetsu and Ran

It was days like this that Ran loved. It was snowing outside and Gingetsu had finally opted to take 3 days off, to spend time with Ran, seeing how cold and lonely the other might get. Albeit, he was rather reluctant to. Ran cooked breakfast as Gingetsu still slept unperturbed. Ran figured that maybe he would need some rest.

He had been humming a song as he cooked.

_For you I will be reborn. The bliss of our meeting is a gentle light, our eventual parting a pouring rain. An indigo blooms in the delicate shade. In your arms I will be reborn…_

Ran paused from his cooking, but resumed after a short while. "Please go back to bed." He said not looking over his shoulder, he knew the other was leaning on the doorframe.

Gingetsu remained silent as he slowly walked into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes." Ran replied. "If you'd please, go back to bed."

"I'd rather not." Ran felt that the taller was standing behind him from the boy heat radiating against his back.

"I was supposed to give you a breakfast in bed."

"I'd appreciate that but," Gingetsu wrapped his arms around Ran's waist, "I'd rather want to stay here with you." Gingetsu paused. "You don't need my permission to like me being here."

Ran turned around, "I will do as I wish?" And his lips met with Gingetu's. The kiss was gentle, promising that moments like this would be forever cherished. That moments like this are a hindrance to breakfast.


	4. Suoh and Nokoru Clamp School Detectives

Suoh and Nokoru

Suoh looked at the window to find it was already snowing. He lay in bed with his blond lover in his arms. The room was cold, thank goodness they were sharing body heat. Last night was what could be called… intimate, in lack of a better word. He looked to the clock by the bed to find it was already late morning, so he opted to wake up the love of his life, Nokoru.

He shook Nokoru a little to wake him but found it to no avail. And so, he tried waking him up verbally instead. "Nokoru, would you wake up?"

Nokoru hid his face from the sun shining through their window by hiding his face at the crook of Suoh's neck. "Suoh, I promise I'll finish the paperwork later," He mumbled.

Suoh chuckled, "Thank you for the offer, but before we could get any paperwork done, you have to wake up first."

"No…" Nokoru snuggled up closer against Suoh. "I don't want this dream to end. I'm afraid to open my eyes, you might disappear again."

All humour dissipated from Suoh's face at the seriousness if the blonde's statement. "This isn't a dream, Nokoru. I really am here with you. I won't ever disappear from your side… I promise." Suoh said as he nuzzled the top of Nokoru's head.

The other opened his eyes, still a little dream-dazed and looked up at his lover to stare into his golden eyes. Then a sweet and warm smile graced over his lips. "I'm glad."


	5. Lantis and Eagle

Lantis and Eagle

Lantis looked to his lover as the other was gazing up a tree. He approached Eagle from behind as quietly as possible. He wrapped his arms around Eagle's body and proceeded to kiss and nibble at the other's neck.

"What are you doing?" Eagle asked as he caught the final leaf from the now bare tree in his hand. "We're in public you know."

"I know," Lantis replied. "What were you thinking of?" His lips still against the other's neck.

"I wasn't thinking at all."

"Oh? It seemed to me you were." He bit on one of Eagle's sensitive spots on his neck and started to suck and lick the bite mark. "You looked like you were contemplating on something very important."

Eagle had moaned, then spoke, "I was just enjoying the wonderful cold air."

Lantis had already been nibbling on Eagle's ear. And after doing so, he turned the other so that the latter would lean on the tree, his back against the cold bark of the tree. "Then," Lantis' breath hot on Eagle's ear, "you wouldn't mind me doing this…" Eagle dropped the leaf to the ground.

Lantis placed his hands on either side of the other's face; his lips ghosting over Eagle's, the latter had wrapped his arms around the former's waist. As they kissed, it began to snow.


	6. Seishirou and Subaru Tokyo BabylonX

Seishirou and Subaru

Subaru walked towards a cherry blossom tree, it now being bare as it was already the cold season. Under that tree stood a figure, namely Seishirou. The older looked over to the younger one having realized his presence making Subaru blush. He walked a little faster to Seishirou now.

"Seishirou-san, what have you called me here for?" Subaru asked. "It's quite cold so maybe we could hurry this up a bit."

Seishirou looked like he was crestfallen. "Can I not call the person I love out on a whim? Just to see their face?" he said as he leaned over Subaru's body, spinning him around to be trapped against the tree.

Subaru blushed, "Is that why you had called me here?"

Seishirou loomed over Subaru's face, as if he was going to claim the younger man's lips with his, but he just rested his head on Subaru's shoulder, with their cheeks lightly pressing against each other. "I never really liked it when it snowed." He wrapped his arms around the smaller form.

Subaru turned his head, "Why is that so?" He asked against Seishirou's ear.

"Something as white as snow can bring loneliness." Seishirou said rather grimly. "Those who have no one and are alone will experience its bitter and harsh cold."

"Then," Subaru paused, "let all of the lonely ones be together. At least then they would have each other."


	7. Fuuma and Kamui X

Fuuma and Kamui

A young Fuuma heard a familiar voice over the bush. He knew that voice anywhere, he loved hearing it resonate with joy but his heart would ache whenever he would hear the voice cry. He walked over to the bush to see Kamui, his knee propped up against his chest and said knee was scraped.

"What's wrong Kamui? What happened?" Fuuma asked as he bent down on one knee to look at Kamui's wound.

"I tripped." Clearly, Kamui wanted to stop crying in front of his friend. He wipe some of his tears with his knuckles.

"Why are you crying over here?" Fuuma asked as he bandaged up the scraped knee. "Why behind a bush?"

"I…" Kamui blushed a little. "I don't want you to see me crying." He sobbed and covered his face.

Fuuma chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed." He wiped away the other's tears with his thumb. "It's only me…" He kissed the younger boy's eyelids. "Now top crying and let's go home." He presented his back for Kamui to take; it seems he plans on piggy-backing the smaller boy.

"Is it really okay for me…?" Kamui trailed off yawning. He must have been exhausted.

"Yeah it's okay." He carried Kamui on his back as they headed home. "If you want to sleep, it's okay with me."

A snowflake descended from the heavens.

"No…" Kamui pressed closer. "I want to watch the snow fall with you."


	8. Rikuo and Kazahaya Legal Drug

Rikuo and Kazahaya

Kazahaya sneezed, and rubbed his hands together. He pulled his coat closer to himself. "Why did Kakei-san have to send us out on such a cold night?"

"I think it's cause he got annoyed with you complaining. You're too noisy whining about how cold it is." Rikuo said in a matter-of-factly tone. "It's your fault we're in this predicament."

"Shut up! It **is** cold, **you** wouldn't understand. Seeing how numb you are." Kazahaya said before sticking his tongue out. Then, he stared at his now visible breaths.

Almost half way through their walk, the temperature had immensely dropped and Kazahaya now began to shiver. Well more than a while ago… His coat wasn't helping too much and now he constantly blew at his hands.

"Would you stop that? It's getting annoying." Rikuo said, "You'd get sick if you keep doing that." Don't be fooled, this isn't worry. He'd be annoyed to hell of having to take care of a sick and whining Kazahaya.

"Well it's cold, it can't be helped." Kazahaya blew more at his hands. That is, until a coat was draped over his shoulders. "What…?"

"Wear mine. It's my second layer anyway." Rikuo said as he rewrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Uh… thanks." Kazahaya replied with a slight blush.

Maybe Rikuo is numb, but it seems that it's not him only like that. They remained silent as the distance between them had closed and their shoulders brushing against each other.


	9. Saiga and Kakei Legal Drug

Saiga and Kakei

Kakei sat in his office couch, his lap cradling Saiga's head. They had been both enjoying the silence seeing that Rikuo and Kazahaya were away. Kakei sent them to retrieve something so he and Saiga could have their blissful time alone with each other.

"Hey, are you asleep?" Kakei asked Saiga. He knew that the other's eyes were closed, even if there were sunglasses over them.

"No." Saiga replied, then he opened his eyes and reached up his hand to caress Kakei's cheek.

The bespectacled man closed his eyes with the touch and chuckled, "Liar, I could hear you faintly snoring."

Saiga sat up straight and stretched his arms on the backrest. "How could I have fallen asleep when that beautiful voice of yours called me?" Saiga said, his voice slightly leering.

Kakei half-leaned on Saiga's chest and closed his eyes. "It's quite cold isn't it?"

Saiga shrugged his shoulders. "Not really… Seeing as **you're** here with me right now."

The other then chuckled again. "You have such very cheesy lines but…" He trailed of and removed Saiga's sunglasses before placing it on the table in front of them. He then puts his hand against Saiga's cheek. "I love you anyway," And kissed him.


	10. Mukofujiwara and Nayuki Legal Drug

Mukofujiwara and Nayuki

Nayuki busily ran around the dorm room that he now shared with Mukofujiwara. HE had been putting up decorations around the room as Christmas time was nearing. Everything was perfect. But there was something missing. He scanned the room, but couldn't quite out his finger on it.

His eyes landed on top of the Christmas tree. So… it was the star that was supposed to be on top missing. He looked for it but couldn't find it anywhere. He asked Mukofujiwara then.

"Have you seen the star for the tree?" Nayuki asked the other teen, who was hanging up decorations in places the former couldn't reach.

"You mean," He placed one of his arms around Nayuki's waist and pulled him closer to his body, the shorter boy's cheek against his chest. He reached for the table behind Nayuki and took something from there. "This?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Nayuki giddily went to the tree and opted to place the star on top. But he realized something, he turned to Mukofujiwara and smile sheepishly. "I can't reach it. Could you…?" A modest blush was on his cheeks.

"Sure." Mukofujiwara said to his lover with a loving smile on his face. He walked to stand beside Nayuki and took the star from him. He placed it on top of the Christmas tree.

Nayuki smiled dreamily, "It's beautiful…" The other teen just simply placed a kiss on his forehead.


	11. Masaya and Tomoaki Suki

Masaya and Tomoaki

Tomoaki Nomiya sat in a bench at the park. He stared at the kids who were enjoying playing with each other. He looked for inspiration to be able to write his next children's book. His bodyguard, Masaya Kizu, stood under a tree beside the bench. Tomoaki looked to the distance, as if he was thinking deeply.

A smile was on his face, a true one, as he saw two young children. The older one was carrying the younger one on his back. It seemed like the one who was being carried had scraped his knee. He continued to stare but was soon tackled to the ground as it seemed like something zoomed by his head. Masaya had protected him… from a snowball.

"Sorry misters!" A child shouted from not so far. He resumed playing with his friends.

Tomoaki looked up at Masaya. "Please get off of me. You're quite heavy you know." He said with a small, but distant, smile on his face. "You should try relaxing once in a while."

Masaya got off of Tomoaki and helped the other to stand up, after he himself had stood up. "If not relaxing means I'd be able to protect you from harm, so be it. I'd rather worry all the time then let you get hurt."

Tomoaki then turned his face to Masaya after he had dusted himself of the snow. He gave off a sweet smile, his true self being exposed. "I know that, thank you for wanting to."

For the first time Masaya had ever noticed… was Tomoaki blushing?


	12. Touya and Yukito CCS

Touya and Yukito

Yukito woke up with the sun in his eyes. He looked behind him to see if his lover, Touya, was still asleep. Instead, he found a pillow in his lover's place. Yukito concluded that Touya might have already been awake since a while ago and is now currently cooking breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, the bespectacled boy's stomach grumbled demanding him to eat.

He climbed down the stairs; he saw a simple white box on the table. Removing the cover, he saw two red beady eyes staring up at him curiously. He walked over to Touya and rested his forehead against the Touya's back while said boy was cooking.

"Thank you…" Yukito whispered as he hugged a white rabbit against his chest with only one arm. "What's its name?"

Touya had still yet to turn around. "His name is Yukishiro." Touya also whispered just as Yukito did. "A merry Christmas and happy birthday to you, Yukito."

"But…" Yukito shyly spoke, "You know my birthday isn't until three days from now."

"I know that. But the moment you saw him yesterday when we were going home, it seemed to me that you had already fallen in love with it." He turned around and looked down sweetly and sincerely at Yukito before hugging the bespectacled teen.

"You know you didn't have to." Yukito said against Touya's shoulder. The taller teen leaned down to kiss his forehead and the rabbit had already begun to squirm. "I don't need any gifts on my birthday. I don't want anything at all as long as you're with me."


End file.
